


SWEET DREAMS

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	SWEET DREAMS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**SWEET DREAMS**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


  


****

**She felt his heavy body on hers, breathing  
in her ear. He wasn’t rude, he was just a customer.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Alice thought of gentle calloused hands,  
stroking her hair and giving comfort. Blue eyes, full of concern, showed he cared for her. His kisses were special, light  
and warm. She was melting every time he touched her.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**The man moaned and rolled off her. “Was  
it good for you, too?” he asked.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Yeah, sure,” she said,  
still far away. Another picture showed up: Starsky and Hutch together, the love for each other palpable.**

 ****

  


  


  


**  
  
  
Alice went back to business, swallowing the pain.  
  
  
**

****

****

****

**  
  
  
**

**[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html) **

**  
  
  
**   
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
